Bittersweet
by TheseWordsSpeak
Summary: Her reputation is the one thing Maximum Ride has always kept-it followed her wherever she went . Nicholas-"Fang"-Walker hasn't ever been able to escape normalcy in his small hometown. When their two worlds collide, will Fang seize Max's opportunity to change and turn her sweet, or will she remain comfortable with her old, bitter ways? (FAX. Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter One of "Bittersweet!"**

**It's my first fanfic, so any criticism is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Obviously, I don't own MR. ;c It's unfortunate, but true.**

* * *

**F.P.O.V.**

Chapter One:

Have you ever wondered if there was something better out there?

Something so amazing, possibly even breathtaking, but you were missing it all? Like you're just sitting around, watching the time on the clock tick by, knowing that the world outside this confined space was continuing to move forward while you just stood by? It's kind of as if you're avoiding all the possibilities of something new, something big. And all the while, you're just wishing for something to happen, but never trying to make that dream come true.

Yes? No?

Maybe?

Well, I'm That Guy. The one that just dreams and dreams but nobody knows. The one that everyone wants to try to understand, but not because they care; rather, because they are bored with their own lives as they waste it away.

And until someone new comes along, I'll always be That Guy. The one they think they've finally got all figured out in one way or another after all these years, but they're really just fooling themselves. The Guy that just lets them think what they want and hear the rumors swirling around about himself.

I don't even think the acknowledge my life, to be honest, just the title they've decided to give me. That Guy. The Guy.

In a town like Sedsen, Florida, there wasn't much to learn about anyone. Everyone kept to themselves but tried to sell out everyone they knew. They were all the same, trying to figure out the story behind someone's title, if they didn't already know it. That's how we all knew each other, grew up knowing each other—we were just labeled.

"Fang," someone rapped on my head, and I glared at James Griffiths. "You're brooding again, and as used to it as I've gotten, it usually doesn't last this long. Something wrong?"

I didn't take the comment lightly, and it was rare that I let him know I did. Continuing to glare and refusing to answer, my best friend cowered slightly at my reaction. He'd known me for my entire life—Iggy and I were practically inseparable, although it's strange because we're nothing alike—and he had to have gotten used to the sting of my glares after a while. For some reason though, today he couldn't help but be affected by it, and I kept my glare almost overpowering at the moment, observing the unmistakable, weary fear in his blue eyes.

The color from his already pale face had drained a bit before he toughened up enough to offer me a weak grin. "You know, Fangles," Iggy tried again and I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's a tad bit too early for you to murder me, don't ya think? Why don't you wait a while before trying again?"

"Murder Iggy?" a mocha-skinned girl slid into the desk in front of me, smiling at both Iggy and I, an amused look in her wide, brown eyes. "Who would have a reason to do that? You know, besides the fact that he'll do anything and everything in his power to embarrass someone, acts kind of cocky, thinks that he can get a date with the cheerleaders that are WAY out of his league, makes too many bombs, can sometimes be perverted, thinks he's the king of the high school—"

Iggy grabbed Monique Carsen's arm, shocking her into silence, and he raised a single finger to his lips. I watched in silence, feeling my glare soften and slowly disappear. "I get it, Nudge," he muttered, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he addressed her by her nickname. "Now will you stop functioning?"

While pouting, Nudge crossed her arms and huffed, frustrated. Iggy and I glanced at each other, grateful for the moment of silence, amused that words had managed to get tangled up in her mind before she spoke them.

"Now," Iggy turned his attention back to me, and I blanked my expression, leaving it unreadable. "Would you like to explain yourself now, Fang?" When I rolled my eyes, he added, "I know you're not mute, Fang, unless aliens have come and taken over your body."

I shrugged to spite him. He frowned in return.

"So are you saying you're an alien?" He challenged.

I shrugged. He frowned.

"Hi Fang," Lissa Treylin smiled at shyly, passing me and found her way to the front of the room. Both Iggy and I turned to look at her as she tucked a stand of red hair behind her ear. Nervously, she smoothed out her pastel pink skirt, "Hey, guys? Can you listen for second?" She leaned against Mr. Shayne's desk. "Mr. Shayne's going to be a little late to homeroom, but with good reason. He's welcoming a new member to the class of 2014—" Some people cheered at our graduating class year. "—before they join us."

Lissa silently made her way back to her desk, glancing at me once, and then being surrounded by her giggling friends. The rest of the class erupted into questions aimed at each other. Who's the new kid? What's he or she like?

"Dude, you're ridiculous," Iggy laughed, flicking my head. I flicked back, because I'm oh-so mature.

"What?" I glanced at him.

"It speaks!" He gasped mockingly, leaning back in his chair. "We all know Lissa has a thing for you—haven't you figured that out yet? I don't think you have, considering how you completely brush her off. How she finds a reason to keep trying, I'll never understand."

"What?" I said again, but before he could answer, Mr. Shayne walked into the room, a faint smile on his lips. He set some papers on his desks, and slowly following behind was a slim girl. Her black skinny jeans and some vintage black t-shirt, combat boots and leather jacket contrasted with the light brown, sunstreaked hair that she tucked behind her ear.

The room darkened as everyone's eyes curiously grazed over her and if she noticed, she didn't show it. She kept her eyes locked on Mr. Shayne, and, just as we did, waiting for the introduction.  
After a few moments of paper shuffling and silence, Mr. Shayne smiled at my homeroom, gesturing to the girl. "Class, please join me in greeting Miss Maximum Ride."

* * *

**Not too much suspension, ha-ha!**  
**Hope you enjoyed that, though! Let me know what you think!**

**Ash: Please do. She's so excited about this.**

**Me: Er…Sorry. If you haven't read the Iron Fey series or know who St. Fang of Boredom is, this probably won't make sense. But just as Saint kidnapped Fang from MR, I… "borrowed" Ash from the Iron Fey series! ^-^**

**Ash: I think kidnapped is the preferred term.**

**Me: But kidnapped is an ugly term.**

**Ash: But—**

**Me: Like I said, let me know what you think!**

**-Dana and Ash ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who read Chapter One and everyone who reviewed!**

**You guys made me so happy that I couldn't wait to upload the next chapter-considering I already wrote it, that is. I felt kind of bad keeping it to myself lolol.**

**Ash: Well, you can't, since you don't own it.**

**Me: Well...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own MR. Ta-da!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**F.P.O.V.**

Chapter Two

I wondered whether I should stare or laugh.

Beside me, Iggy was already muffling his laughter with indiscreet, forced coughs. Nudge, on the other hand, was frozen in her spot, and it was shocking not to hear her speak for once. The rest of the room, however, had greeted her with a quick "Hi!" before exploding into murmurs and curling a hand by their mouth to hide their lips as they whispered into each others' ears. Some girls giggled, some guys wiggled their eyebrows and some people were just looking at everyone around them, glancing at Maximum occasionally, a confused look on their faces. But even as they all tried to find a reaction, nobody really knew how to react.

I mean, really. How were you supposed to react to a girl, named _Maximum Ride_ nonetheless, transferring to a school in the middle of basically nowhere halfway through November?

Deciding not to react, I watched her calmly, just as I had watched the reactions of my classmates. She didn't seem to really care about them, at first, but after a few moments, she took a small risk of glancing around the room. Her eyes roamed the room curiously and I noticed how she quickly scanned over everyone but me. Instead of continuing to look, as she had with everyone else, she narrowed her eyes at me.

Again, I avoided reacting, but continued to watch her as she watched me. Every feature on her face was smooth and calm. Every feature, that was, except for her eyes. Rather, her brown eyes were hard and mildly irritated, a fiery hatred burning in her pupils. I didn't understand why.

I wondered if I looked like that when I was glaring, too.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss Ride, we have very few seats left, as you can see...do you mind sitting in the back?" Mr. Shayne glanced once at the desk to my right before looking back at her. She nodded and turned her back to him, scanning the room for that extra seat. Staring at me.

"Nicholas, can you please raise your hand?" he asked me carefully.

Sighing, I slowly put my hand up. The commotion had died down a bit after a few minutes, but I noticed some people still trying to steal glances at the mysterious Maximum Ride. The low murmurs weren't as satisfying as silence would have been.

Maximum carefully walked past everyone, avoided doing so much as even brushing clothing with one of them. _Smart girl_. She glanced feverishly between both me and the desk. She had barely opened her mouth since she'd been in here.

It had been seven minutes.

Finally making her way to the back, Maximum settled comfortably into her seat and I watched her from the corner of my eye. After seating herself, she didn't look at me. She seemed to be refusing to, just as she seemed to be refusing to talk.

Was she mute?

I'm an idiot. But I was still curious, as always.

She was new, after all.

* * *

I watched her for about three more minutes, feeling like a stalker. All she did was scribble into a little notebook, not looking up.

Why didn't I just say something to her? Welcome her or something, right? She must've felt uncomfortable anyway, with everyone looking at her. Homeroom hadn't even ended and she was probably being judged; part of me felt bad.

"So, you're name's Maximum?" I glanced at her and she tensed, still not looking up. "I didn't know that was a name." I could practically see Iggy gaping at me for speaking.

There was a pause and neither of us said anything, but finally, she replied. "Max."

_Max_.

"Nice to meet you, Max," I didn't smile, didn't really react; just stayed calm. The same as I always had. _Never let them see you. Never let them know you_. "I'm Fang."

At that, her head whipped up and she stared at me. "Fang?"

I blinked. "Yes?"

"I thought your name was Nicholas."

Smirking, I relaxed. "It is. But everyone calls me Fang."

She didn't hesitate. "Why?"

I smirked more. "Because I bite."

And Max smacked my arm, the corners of her lips turning upward. "Seriously." It was a soft, little smile and the hardness in her eyes softened the tiniest bit, but it was noticeable. Her tough exterior didn't match her soft expression, but nothing about her had made sense to me yet.

Yet.

Then, I realized something. I made the new girl smile. I made Max, Miss Leather-Jacket-and-Combat-Boots smile. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the homeroom noticed, too.

* * *

How the hell did I do that?

And why the hell would I, especially when I would settle for almost anything but attention, talk to the new girl, whose name was Maximum Ride, and make her smile? That was like setting myself up for public attention; attention I didn't crave. I think I feared it more than anything, yet I was placing myself in the center of it.

I didn't want my town to know me, to know my secrets. I wanted to to stay kept to myself and silent, like I had managed for the majority of my life. Things could be quiet if I could be, and no one would ask about me. It had taken me sixteen years to keep myself out of the mess of gossip, and I basically just threw myself into it.

Somehow, I managed to still wonder how the hell Fang Walker made Max Ride smile in less than an hour.

Jeez, I wonder a lot.

Maybe I have been taken over by aliens.

* * *

**I hope it didn't seem too...rushed and I hope you liked that!**

**I was kind of going for the whole "Fang's slipping up" thing, because he's...well, you know.**

**Ash: Well, I don't.**

**Me: The whole idea is that Fang gets all nervous and whatnot and he's not...staying "calm" like he wants to. Therefore, he's starting to realize something strange is happening.**

**Ash: What's the strange thing?**

**Me: You'll find out...eventually...(:**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who commented and who decided to follow this story!**

I'm sorry that chapter two was rushed, but I hope this one's better and I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:

Sadly, I don't own MR! 

* * *

**M.P.O.V.**

**Chapter Three**

****"Do you really have to pout, Max?" my mom sighed. I didn't answer her.

Instead, I stared up curiously at the building that was Sedsen High School. The building was built of maroon bricks; it definitely wasn't as big as my old high school, but I can't say it was small either. I guess I could say it was an average looking high school, students pouring into the doors, one after another. It was all so...ordinary.

My mom nudged me. "Max, smile, okay? I want you to make friends at your new school."

Snorting, I looked at my mother, who seemed to freeze for a moment. "You drag me off to the middle of nowhere in the United States and transfer me into a new school halfway through November, and you expect me to make friends on the first day? I'll be lucky if I make friends at all, mom." I could feel my heartbeat pick up, knowing I had probably struck her where it hurts most, reminding her that we were here, in Sedsen, not home, but I couldn't let it go.

I've always been told that, in a blink of an eye, everything can just...change. And that's exactly what happened to me; all it took was a little bit of time, and then, just like that, everything was gone.

My parents were once that perfect, happy couple. To be honest, they always seemed like they were. But...at home, it was always different. I think that's what it is in all cases. They go through that honeymoon stage, but when things get tough, they aren't as desperately in love with each other and don't want to keep fighting. When my parents were both getting stressed out, they weren't willing to fight anymore, unless it was with each other.

Night after night, my sister, Ella, and I would sit in the darkness of the room we shared, listening to their raised voices. There would be nights that I would stay up, holding her, hearing all the bitter words that they spat at each other, all the clammer from objects being roughly moved. There would be times I could hear my mother's broken voice and I could almost see the tears run down her face; times where I could feel my father's rage, although he never laid a finger on any of us.

One day, they both got fed up with each other and decided to get a divorce. As much as we didn't want to deal with the fighting, Ella and I didn't want them to get a divorce. I didn't want to lose my family, even if it meant dealing with everything to stay near them.

But I didn't have a choice. They got a divorce and...I couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop my mom from packing up her things, my dad from signing the papers. I couldn't stop their arguments or the credit card used to pay for mine and my mother's plane tickets to Florida. I couldn't wipe the tears off of Ella's face as she watched me walk away. I couldn't stop anything.

"You know it was for the best, Max," she said softly, and I glanced at her as we entered the school's main office. It was plain inside; white walls, a calendar, a desk piled with too many slips of paper. An older woman with dried out, horribly dyed black hair sat behind the desk, a phone glued to her ear. She didn't notice us; like I said, ordinary school.

"Of course it is, mom," I sighed, staring down at the toes of my combat boots and tugging my shirt down uncomfortably. "That's what you always say."

"Excuse me," my mom looked directly at the receptionist, seeming to ignore my last comment. She seemed shocked at first, and then a sickly sweet smile curved her lips. The woman whispered something into the phone before hanging up.

"Hello! You must be...Maximum Ride?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded. "Well, welcome Miss Ride! And you must be Mrs. Ride?"

My mom coughed. "Ms. Martinez," she corrected. "I'm sorry to rush you..."

"Melanie," the receptionist said, still smiling. "My apologizes Ms. Martinez. I have Maximum's schedule right here, she can collect her books from her teachers, and her locker number. Her homeroom teacher should be here in a few moments to take her to her homeroom."

"Thank you," my mom sighed with relief and turned to smile at me. "Have a good day, alright, honey? I'll see you at home." She pressed a light kiss to my forehead and I stiffened.

"Bye mom," I shrugged, giving her a weak hug. "Have a good day at work."

* * *

"You must be Maximum Ride!" a man, who looked to be in his mid-forties, smiled at me. He was starting to bald and his eyes were wide with excitement. I cringed slightly.

"Max." I said, sticking my hand out. He smiled and shook it.

"Yes, well, great to have you here, Max. I'm Mr. Shayne, your homeroom teacher, and if I remember correctly...your music teacher," he said, peering at my schedule. I nodded in agreement and smiled softly. "Do you sing?" he added.

I shrugged and looked up at him, "A little bit."

He grinned at me, tugging me along and I reluctantly followed him out of the office, down the hall. "Good! Maybe one of my eleventh graders will finally sing. I mean, there's one kid in that grade that I've heard but he's the quiet type of kid. Sits in the back, doesn't talk...it's strange."

"Well," I offered a smile, "we'll see what happens."

He smiled a little and I followed him into a classroom that silenced almost immediately. I felt their eyes on me, watching, waiting for something. I didn't look up.

Mr. Shayne set some papers down before looking at the class. "Class, please join me in greeting Miss Maximum Ride."

There was a short silence before they all replied a quick "Hi" and bursting into fits of giggles or resting shocked stares on me. I didn't want to look; I knew it was a bad idea. But I had to-I had to see what I was up against.

Most of the class seemed pretty typical; girls in skirts, guys wearing varsity jackets, but in the back, someone in dark blue jeans and a basic black shirt sat silently, emotionlessly. He must've been that shy guy that Mr. Shayne was talking about; I continued to watch him, waiting for a reaction. We watched each other for a forever or two, and I tried to keep my appearance calm. Inside, I boiled, a million and one thoughts threatening to break me down, but on the outside, I had to remain calm. Something about the way that kid watched me, I just knew I had to hide everything.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ride, we have very few seats left, as you can see...do you mind sitting in the back?" Mr. Shayne glanced once at the desk to next to quiet-boy before looking back at me. I nodded, turning my back to him, scanning the room for that extra seat. Trying not to stare at him.

"Nicholas, can you please raise your hand?" he asked carefully.

Slowly, he raised his hand. The commotion had died down a bit after a few minutes, but I noticed some people still trying to steal glances at the mysterious Maximum Ride. They were trying to figure me out; I could see it in the way they looked at me.

Carefully, I walked past everyone, avoiding doing so much even brushing clothing with one of them. I glanced between both the kid and the desk, keeping my mouth shut. It seemed like the best thing to do.

Gently, I rested into the seat, and pulled out the little journal that I took everywhere-my song book. I flipped through it, editing words, writing new lyrics, etc. It took me away from Sedsen for a little while and reminded me of home.

"So, you're name's Maximum?" Someone asked. I tensed, not wanting to look up. "I didn't know that was a name."

There was a pause and neither of us said anything. This was a chance-to either make a friend or screw up my life. I could either brush him off or let him in. It may not have seemed big, to anyone else, but to me...it's big. Really big.

I wanted to brush him off, like I had planned but...I thought of my mom. Of Ella. What would I say when she asked about friends? I had to do this for them. For her. "Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max," he said. I couldn't hear any emotion in his voice, but there was a smoothness to his tone that was...almost soothing. "I'm Fang."

But what kind of name is that? I looked up at him, confused. "Fang?"

He blinked. "Yes?"

"I thought your name was Nicholas."

He relaxed, and I hadn't noticed he was so tense. "It is. But everyone calls me Fang."

Curiosity got the best of me. "Why?"

He smirked. "Because I bite."

I couldn't help but smack his arm lightly, curving toward him and feeling myself smile. "Seriously." It was a soft, little smile that probably didn't match my exterior very well. The softness and the darkness conrasted in a way that was probably too complex for most people to understand. But if these kids were going to try to figure me out, which I could see they were, why not have some fun?

Right?****

_

Sorry for the super late update guys, please don't kill me! x.x

Ash: She means don't get mad that she's been busy with school.

Me: Yeah, school kind of sucks..

Anyway, hope you like it!

And Merry Christmas or kwanzaa or...whatever it is you celebrate. c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for waiting and for continuing to follow this story! I couldn't keep doing this without all you lovely people!**

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own Maximum Ride.

_

F.P.O.V.

**Chapter Four:**

****Homeroom grew less interesting as the minutes dragged on, as did the rest of the day.

Max and I had traded schedules and, although we had had similar schedules, there were other things that had caught my eye. I stared at the weekly schedule, almost enviously. Her first period class for the entire week, one that almost no Junior could get into except for her and Iggy, was AP Physics, a class specifically for Seniors or extremely advanced students. Her second period was Algebra II, a regular Junior class, and her third was Developing Musicianship Through Singing. It was a class we had together.

Fourth period was American Literature Honors, another class she had with Iggy and I. Fifth, she was stuck with me, Iggy, and Nudge for lunch. She then was going to be with Nudge for her sixth period class, United States History and for seventh, Biology. Eighth she had Physical Education (PE) or Driver Education, depending on the day, as did I.

She had skimmed my paper before quickly handing it back and eventually snatched hers back to find her first period class.

"Max," I tapped her as she gathered her things and gestured for Iggy to come by us. "You and Iggy both have the same first period class. Just go with him?"

"Iggy?" was her response and he grinned at her.  
"You take AP Physics, too?" he asked before taking her by the arm and tugging her away from me. "Let's go! You can be my seat work partner! Even though we don't sit..."

"What?" she tried to glance back at me once, and Iggy kept pulling her along, mumbling random things to try to confuse her. I mentally wished her good luck.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief after the bell had rung and seeked to escape away to my third period class. Anything that had to do with music was at least tolerable for me to sit through, and being in a class with Max might be interesting. After all, homeroom was.

Max was trying to find the classroom when I turned the corner of the hallway, squinting at her schedule and then at the rooms. She looked more lost than the freshmen had been on their first day here; confused and almost vulnerable. She was singled out among the students, everyone careful to avoid her, as though she were poisonous.

Another sigh.

I glanced around once, quickly, before squeezing my way through the crowd. Many people ignored me and my anxiousness. That was, until I invaded the bubble around Max that everyone had so carefully created.

A few eyes lingered on me as students walked by, muffled whispering traveling across the air. I didn't look at them, nor did I really care about what they had to say; I just tried to catch up with Max.

Except, when I did? She came to an abrupt stop, and I nearly tripped onto her.

"What is your problem?" She snapped, whirling around to face me and subconsciously jumping away from me. We were so close; I could have felt her breath on me, had she not moved away. I didn't move. "You're so freaking quiet but you're literally everywhere. What's your problem?"

"My problem?" I answered with the same amount of venom.

"Yes, your problem. Now quit it."

"Quit what?" I felt a smirk coming on. "Breathing?"

"No, smart one. Stalking," she glared. "But breathing works just as well."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Of course you are," she mumbled.

"As you all know, the winter concert is coming very, very quickly," Mr. Shayne stood in front of the classroom, hands clasped together and a familiar, proud smile on his lips. He glanced around the room, his eyes resting on Max, who, once again, was placed next to me. "And since we have a new addition of our class, I thought it'd be a great idea to start off with our winter medley!"

A few people groaned and I caught Max raise her eyebrows at Mr. Shayne. He grinned back at her and clapped his hands. "Up, up everyone! Let's show Ms. Ride what she's thrown herself into."

Mr. Shayne, far too happy for almost ten in the morning, all but basically skipped to the CD player and hit the play button. A loud, bright sound chimed and the class began to harmonize lyrics and sounds, singing Christmas classics about Frosty the Snowman and Winter Wonderlands. He glanced at Max a few times while conducting, as did I while singing, and her eyes widened at the enthusiasm of the song.

After the song had slowly died out, we all dropped back down into our seats, watching Mr. Shayne grin. It was obvious how proud he was of us.

"So, Max?" he looked at her like a wide-eyed little boy.

"Yes?" she answered, tensing up.

"What did you think?" he smiled. I heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was good," she said cautiously. "Very...happy."

"That's the idea!" Mr. Shayne clapped before extending a hand to her. "Now, would you like to share with us your voice?"****

_  
Here you go, guys! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it c:

I'm sorry it's a tad bit short, but hopefully, if not today, tomorrow I'll get up another chapter to make it up to you all!

Ash: You better. They may kill you if you don't.

Me: They will not! Right, guys?

;;Have any requests for the song Max should sing, IF she sings? Let me know!


	5. AN IMPORTANT

Hi there everyone!

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating right away! It was horrible of me, but today I was inspired to write, and write I did!

This A/N is going to be quite short, I just didn't want to place it in the actual chapter.

1.) As you may have noticed, I changed the image/cover to this fanfiction. Why, you may ask?

Well. Keep on reading (;

2.) I have been requested not to make this story with multiple song lyrics. For this chapter, I had chosen to put the lyrics to Max's little class performance. For various other chapters, there will be song lyrics. Some chapters will have the entire songs, some will just be little snippets. I PROMISE you that I will not simply revolve this story around lyrics. That is honestly quite stupid and pointless because, as I told my follower, there would be absolutely NO POINT WHATSOEVER to the story, being that it would be full of another person's words, versus my own.

My reason for having lyrics is to include little bits of her past, memories she or he may think of because of a song, or simply because it is not a known song and I feel that you NEED to read the lyrics, if not listen to the song.

ONCE AGAIN...

I'm so so sorry for not updating soon enough. No amount of excuses (although they are quite valid reasons) could ever make up for the lost update time. It has literally felt like forever since I touched _Bitterswee_t, but I promise you, since school is dying down (as is my musical work), I should be able to update quicker, or be more thoughtful in writing chapters.

Please, let me know what you think! Even if you feel I'm taking too long to update-PM me, comment again, whatever you like!

I openly accept constructive criticism and compliments (: Even if you hate it, you can tell me! I won't be offended aha.

I hope you enjoy the rest of _Bittersweet_ and please don't hesitate to share its brilliance (or...at least, that's the first term that comes to mind, considering all of the lovely comments!) with your friends, FF friends, FP friends...anyone !

I love you all and I hope you enjoy!

-TheseWordsSpeak


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all of you lovely people!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

:::::

**M.P.O.V.**

**Chapter Five:**

"What?" I raised my eyes to meet Mr. Shayne's, fear clouding my mind. I had just barely made it to third period; now I had to sing in front of a bunch of strangers?

"Come on, Max!" He held out his hand to me. "I won't bite."

"Right," I muttered under breath. Fang chuckled oh-so-discreetly beside me and I spared a glare that should've been aimed at him. "It's my first day, Mr. Shayne. I'd prefer not to."

Mr. Shayne said nothing for a moment and the class was nearly silent. We all watched him as he carefully weighed different options in his head. Then, he looked directly at me. There was something in his eyes that spoke before he moved his lips. Before Mr. Shayne responded, I felt the pressure.

"Everyone sang something on the first or second day of class, Miss Ride. Considering that you are a new student, I highly recommend singing." He looked at me as though I were a wall.

"It's my _first day_," I argued.

"Better to get it over with, then," he smiled, "since you'll be spending a lot of your time practicing for our concert."

I groaned internally, glancing around at everyone in the room. They all stared at me, but I didn't stare back. Instead, I rose from seat cautiously. Mr. Shayne grinned triumphantly, clapping his hands encouragingly. Eventually, the rest of my third period class clapped right along with him. Robotically. Judgingly. Emotionless.

The clapping died down within a matter of seconds as I reached the front of the room. There were about twenty students in the class, staring directly at me, almost through me. It was as though I were a ghost and they were trying to pick out flaws they could no longer see. Therefore, they made rash observations and assumptions of me, based on what they could see.

I glanced at my clothes self consciously for the first time in a long time, taking in my own appearance. Black skinny jeans hugged my legs and a black t-shirt I had taken oh-so kindly and noticeably from my ex-boyfriend, who still lived in my little hometown of Kitscoty, Alberta, Canada.** (A/N Dear SapphireAster, Kitscoty is a legit town and she does come from Canada, but she is not an alien c: .)** The shirt was ideally loose, but after washing it so many times to rid it of his cologne, the shirt had managed to shrink a bit. No longer looking like a men's shirt, I could call it mine without question. Over it, I had pulled over a black leather jacket, courtesy of my former friend Jesse. She had spotted it in a mall (that I had been dragged to) and couldn't resist buying it for me. She claimed it was a "late birthday present," although my birthday was truly only two months away at the time. To top off the outfit, I had worn combat boots my sister Ella had bought me for my sixteenth birthday. The entire outfit contained memories I wanted to push away-why hadn't I remembered before?

"What are you going to sing to us, Max?" Mr. Shayne said cheerfully, sitting in his seat and relaxing. I hesitated for a moment, understanding that I should have thought about that before I stood up.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," I admitted, "but I think I'm going to sing a Taylor Swift song."

"Taylor Swift?" He asked, and I nodded. "You don't strike me as a Taylor Swift fan."

Shrugging, I offered a weak smile to my teacher. "No, I'm not. But my sister is."

Mr. Shayne smiled at me and leaned back, "Which Taylor Swift song would you like to perform for us?"

Subconsciously stiffening, I questioned his choice of words. Singing in front of a class is not typically what I would consider a performance, and performing has not been a part of my agenda for quite awhile. There was something about the word- "performing" -that set off an alarm in my head. It took a moment to relax.

"Safe and Sound," I answered softly. He nodded and, facing my class once again, I parted my lips and breathed out the lyrics gently. **(A/N In my head, she generally sounds similar to the girls in the Jayesslee cover of this song. You can listen to it on Youtube!)**

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

_Ella is crying and the ache of her unhappiness tugs violently at my heart. My mother's hysterical voice reaches our ears and Ella bursts into another fit of sobs. Her whole body is shaking uncontrollably. She chokes down the sound but the tears flow freely._

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

_I hold her closely, her face pressed against my shoulder. Through my t-shirt, her tears reach my skin and it takes all my strength not to cry with her, not to give up. She needs someone to take care of her, if our parents won't. I need to take care of her._

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

_I hug her tightly, my father's voice rising, and I realize that Ella is not the only one sobbing. My mother is wailing. My father is keening. They continue to yell at each other, neither one taking any blame, but so happily handing it out. I whisper soft words into my sister's ear, humming to her and rocking her. She's too young for this._

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

**La La (La La)**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

_It feels like it has been forever when my parents' sobs cease and their yells decrease. They are still talking. They are still arguing. But they are no long battling. Ella leans against my and I continue to hold her, stroking her hair like my mother used to stroke mine. She is beginning to rest for the first time that night, and I allow her. I stay up, making sure she is safe._

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]**

Biting my lip, I drag my gaze off of my focused point on the back wall. My class stared at me, with what I'm not quite sure. To me, it seemed like terror. It seemed like I just scarred them with a song so horrible that they didn't know how to react.

But instead, they start to clap. And slowly, the clapping escalates to little whoops of joy, and eventually, impressed cheers. I smiled at them politely and shuffled back to my seat, next to Fang. He glanced at me, raised eyebrows, the only one not clapping. The rest of the class followed my path, twisting and turning in their seats to continue to cheer.

Mr. Shayne hushed the room and smiled brilliantly at me. "That was beautiful, Max," he said, and some sort of pride reflected in his eyes. I shrugged and smiled, thanking him as a normal person would.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked and I didn't quite know how to reply.

"I...honestly, my sister and I used to sing together all the time. I guess I just sang so much that I somehow managed to be a bit impressive?" I answered lamely.

He didn't mind too much, continuing to smile. He opened his mouth to say something when a redhead looked me straight in the eye and gave a loud comment. "A bit? Are you crazy? That was better than Taylor damn Swift!"

Faint colour crawled up to my cheeks and I laughed uncomfortably. "Thank you, but...I don't think I'm that great. Thank you, though. It's very nice of you to say that."

In the back of my mind, something was nagging me and I had a bad feeling about her. There was something in the way she looked at me, a curious glint in her eyes that I didn't like. It wasn't evil, but it wasn't innocent either. The compliment, although it may have been sincere, was not the only thing she was thinking.

I decided then that I did not like her.

****She was about to say something else when the bell rang.

:::::

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**If you haven't yet, please read my A/N. It's a tad bit important, and plus, I posted this right after I posted the A/N!**

**Thanks! You are all the best followers ever :')**

**-TheseWordsSpeak**


End file.
